Exodia OTK
There are many ways to get all 5 pieces of Exodia into your hand in one turn. Each of the following decks focuses on different playing styles in getting Exodia to the hand A.S.A.P. The best way to play Exodia is to concentrate on draw power and protection of the Exodia pieces. ] Manticore's Exodia Engine *Foolish Burial *1 Manticore of Darkness in your hand and 1 in your deck *Card of Safe Return Use Foolish Burial to send the Manticore of Darkness from your deck to the graveyard. At the End Phase, send the on-field Manticore of Darkness to the graveyard to revive the other Manticore of Darkness. You get to draw 1 card due to Card of Safe Return's effect. Keep repeating until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. You'd want a card to counter D.D. Crow, or it will remove Manticore of Darkness from play, ruining your loop. Prohibition and Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer can stop D.D. Crow in its tracks. Alternatively, you could use Generation Shift instead of Foolish Burial - or indeed, any spell or trap where you discard a card as a cost. Card of Safe Return is Banned in Advanced. Making this version only Traditional. Infinite Equip Draw Loop *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Royal Magical Library First, Royal Magical Library and Gearfried the Iron Knight must be both face-up on the field. Equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Due to Gearfried the Iron Knight's effect, Butterfly Dagger - Elma will be destroyed, but because of Butterfly Dagger - Elma's effect, it will be returned to your hand instead. Also, Royal Magical Library will receive 1 counter. When there are 3 counters on Royal Magical Library, you get to draw a card. So keep using Butterfly Dagger - Elma until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. Butterfly Dagger - Elma is Banned in Advanced. Making this version only Traditional. Heart of the Underdog Exodia * Heart of the Underdog * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Reload * Many Level 4 Normal Monsters with high stats. The goal is to activate Heart of the Underdog and use its effect to draw as much of the deck as necessary. Hand Destruction and Reload are used because they are Quick-Play Spells, so they can be activated during the Draw Phase, making it easier to draw Heart of the Underdog more quickly and consistently without later interruption Heart of the Underdog's effect. Appropriate Exodia * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Appropriate * Destiny Hero - Defender * Chainsaw Insect * various cards to make your opponent draw cards while you draw 2 cards for their one The Goal of this deck is simple, Make a searchable/drawing Exodia deck. Having Exodia is one thing but having the cards to make your opponent draw cards while you draw 2 more than he/she does is effective. Hiro's Shadow Scout and Cup of Ace are great cards to use because they make your opponent draw cards while you chain your Appropriate to their draw. Cards that force your opponent to draw like The Bistro Butcher are pretty useful for this strategy. Dark Bribe is one of the staple cards in this deck. Makyura's Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Makyura the Destructor * Morphing Jar * Hand Destruction * Any Traps with Draw effect This combo focus into drawing the 5 pieces of Exodia in the opponent's turn. You must discard Makyura the Destructor on the opponent's turn with Morphing Jar (to get a best hand and activate the key Traps) or Hand Destruction (not to waste the Exodia pieces already into your hand). due to Makyura's effect you might activate Reckless Greed, Good Goblin Housekeeping and even Legacy of Yata-Garasu right from your hand into the opponent's turn, turning into a deadly FTK when your opponents least expects it. Another combos might work like that, such as Cathedral of Nobles with Sixth Sense, making you to draw cards easily, or even milling your Deck with complacency. Those cards are both responsible for the OCG banned list. Standard Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Upstart Goblin * Sangan * Emissary of the Afterlife * Skelengel * Dark Eruption * Different Dimension Capsule * Gold Sarcophagus * Limit Reverse * Foolish Burial * Magic Planter This version of is probably the most basic way of constructing an Exodia deck. Mainly on the first turn, you use Foolish Burial or Different Dimension Capsule to get Sangan. Using Unlimited Cards helps here. Then, continuously use Upstart Goblin, Hand Destruction, or Card Destruction. Use Limit Reverse or Dark Eruption (if you'd like, you can even put in a Card of Safe Return)to repeatedly use Sangan's effect to win the duel. This deck is obviously vulnerable to Aggro Decks and Beatdown Decks, so use stall cards like Messenger of Peace, Wall of Revealing Light, Gravity Bind, or Destiny Hero - Defender. Plus, cards like Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and Emissary of the Afterlife shall help you draw or search for the Exodia pieces. Rainbow Ruins Brionac Exodia OTK *All 5 pieces of Exodia *Crystal Beasts *Witch of the Black Rose *Krebons *Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins *Emergency Teleport *Rare Value *Crystal Blessing *Crystal Beacon *Crystal Counter *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First of all, you must get Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins + 4 Crystal Beasts in your spell and trap card zones. Then you must have Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier on the field. Use the effect of Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins to draw 1 card. Then use the effect of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier to return your Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins to your hand. Activate it and use it's effect again to draw 1 card. Repeat the same thing as many times as you need until you drew the 5 Exodia parts and win. Use Rare Value, Crystal Beacon, Emergency Teleport, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins and Witch of the Black Rose to help you draw and empty your deck faster as well as synchro summoning your Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and fill your spell and trap cards zones to draw more cards with Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins. Use Crystal Counter and Crystal Blessing to fill your spell and trap cards zones faster. If you successfully get all the needed cards on the field plus 5 cards in your hands, you win the duel. X-Saber Exodia OTK *All 5 pieces of Exodia *X-Saber Palomuro x2 *X-Saber Axel *Rainbow Life You will need 1 X-Saber Palomuro in your graveyard and 1 on your field. You will also need X-Saber Axel on your field and Rainbow Life face down. First you need to activate Rainbow Life. Now you attack with X-Saber Plaomuro against a monster which has 500 ATK or more than it. With Rainbow Life you will gain the Life Points that you should have lost and with X-Saber Axel you will draw a card and then you can pay 500 Life Points to summon the other X-Saber Plaomuro from your graveyard and keep on attacking until you have drawn out your deck. In Traditional Format you can use Card of Safe Return instead of X-Saber Axel. Colossal Loop *All 5 pieces of Exodia *Colossal Fighter *Card of Safe Return *Any monster with more ATK than Your Colossal Fighter *Spirit Barrier or Rainbow Life The first step, synchro Summon Colossal Fighter and active Card of Safe Return. After this, active Spirit Barrier or Rainbow Life. Now you must use Colossal Fighter for attack the opponent's monster, and the effect of Spirit Barrier/Rainbow Life prevent the Damage, and revive itself in attack position, and active the e ffect of Card of Safe Return to draw 1 card. repeat this process until you have all 5 pieces of Exodia. Card of Safe Return is Banned in Advanced format. Making this version only Traditional format. Dragon Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 Thunder Dragon * 3 The White Stone of Legend * Debris Dragon * 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon * 2 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Any other cards that help in drawing and thinning the deck. The idea of this deck is to win on the first turn by thinning out this deck. It's best to just stick with the monsters listed above for this deck to work out best but for the deck to really thin itself out and possibly win on the first turn you can insert 3 Cards of Consonance, Dark World Dealings, Hand Destruction, Super Rejuvenation, Toon Table of Contents, Trade-In, Upstart Goblin, Reload and Magical Mallet. For the deck to work on the first turn you should have Toon Table of Contents and Thunder Dragon and discard card Thunder Dragon to get the other two copies of itself and then use Toon Table of Contents until you get Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and then use Hand Destruction to discard of the two copies of Thunder Dragon and use Trade-In to discard Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon or Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then use Cards of Consonance which you possibly got with Trade-In and discard The White Stone of Legend or Debris Dragon and draw two cards. By discarding The White Stone of Legend, you would have activated its effect and thin out your deck more so you can get the 5 pieces of Exodia sooner. If everything works out, you should get him on your first turn or at the very least given how much life you have at the time you should win by no later then your third turn. Heart of Phantom Exodia * All 5 Pieces of Exodia * Infernity Randomizer * other Infernity cards * Phantom Hand * Heart of Clear Water The idea is to use Phantom Hand to: a. Be able to use Infernity Randomizer's effect AND b. Keep Exodia safe while removed from play. Use Heart of Clear Water to protect Infernity Randomizer while you continuously use his effect to draw new cards. You just have to protect the Exodia pieces that you draw because of Randomizer because Phantom Hand can only be used once per turn. Bistro Butcher Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 The Bistro Butcher * 3 Nova Summoner * 3 Shining Angel * 3 UFOroid * 3 UFO Turtle * 3 Masked Dragon * 3 Troop Dragon * Creature Swap * Shien's Spy * Mystic Box * Magical Mallet * Upstart Goblin * Magical Stone Excavation * Hand Destruction * Draw cards The goal of this deck is to get The Bistro Butcher over to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position during your turn while you control a Nova Summoner or Shining Angel in Attack Position. Simply attack your way through your searchers (Nova Summoner>Nova Summoner/Shining Angel>Shining Angel/UFOroid>UFOroid/UFO Turtle>UFO Turtle>UFO Turtle/Masked Dragon>Masked Dragon/Troop Dragon>Troop Dragon) until you draw all five pieces of Exodia using the draw cards or The Bistro Butcher's effect (you will draw two cards every time one of your searchers attacks and is destroyed by Bistro Butcher). :See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4Sh3Urh2DQ for an example. Dragonfrog Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 Substitoad * 3 D. Tribe or DNA Surgery * 3 Super Rejuvenation * 20+ "Frog" monsters * Staple draw cards used in Frog Burn FTK The idea behind this deck is to summon a frog monster alongside Substitoad as you would in Frog FTK, turn them into Dragons with either D. Tribe or DNA Surgery, activate Super Rejuvenation, then repeatedly tribute your frogs using Substitoad. When you end your turn, the effect of Super Rejuvenation will activate causing you to draw a card for each Dragon-Type monster that you tributed that turn; if you tributed enough "Dragonfrogs", you will draw until you eventually have all 5 pieces of Exodia in hand! is Banned in Advanced after the September 2010 Ban List, making this version only Traditional. Worm Exodia * All 5 pieces of [[Exodia] * Worm Zero * 3 Worm Linx * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus or any card that can pull in a spell card from your deck * 20+ "Worms" (preferably 6 or more different types of worms) * Any stall card you desire What you do is try and get Future Fusion in your hand as soon as possible. If you draw it first turn, use it to send every worm monster (except 1 - 2 Worm Linx) to the graveyard. Irregardless of whether you manage to summon Worm Zero, what you will be drawing will either be the exodia pieces or stall cards. Set Worm Linx on your side of the field, then either Flip Summon it or have your opponent attack it (with Waboku activated) and combine it with stall cards for great drawing power. This deck focuses heavily on just 1 card, Future Fusion, and cards such as Mystical Space Typhoon or any spell negation cards will severely hinder the deck's capability to thin out and draw. Place in a couple of Dark Bribes and Spell Reclamation (optional, only if it gets negated) to protect Future Fusion. DD will ruin the deck as well, so beware running this deck against it. Disclaimer: Worm Zero only exists in OCG, not TCG at the moment.